The Mighty Queen
by Chrys-DASL
Summary: Millicent has always wanted power more than anyone else, even her beloved daughter Muffy. She does use her power wisely to get elected to office. What does she want to change? Read and see. For my 10x10 Challenge/NaNo2018


Millicent (9): Chosen One

_The Mighty Queen_

My daughter always thought she would be the one to take power, that she would be the one to rule the world, but oh, how wrong she was. Taking power means being older and wiser and having the resources to boost you along. She has none of these things, and that is why I shall be queen before her.

It all starts in the home. Ed and Chip never ruled my house, oh no. They were always living in my house, borrowing my things until they no longer needed them. Chip was sent to college and told he was on his own, a lesson he took to heart. Ed? He dances around me, scared to infuriate me but too dazzled by me to leave—a moth to a flame. I love him and want him by my side, so I keep him around, but he knows how easy it would be for me to be rid of him, to start a new life elsewhere.

This is his worst fear. He'll never say it, but he must dream of it, a world where I am no longer at his side and have taken all that is his. When the children were younger, he was afraid I would take them and turn them against him, but I would never do such a thing, never in a million years. No, they will want to choose me regardless, so there is no need for lies or games or anything like that. No, I rule in benevolence, by being trustworthy.

This is how I got elected, how I rose through the ranks. I have always been trustworthy. You can look at my record and see the people who have trusted me. I've had things given to me that should never be given away, yet I possess them now because I was trusted. I've held the children of diplomats too worried to place them with the help, but I was good enough. I could be trusted.

I have an air of power that convinces people that I am worthy, that I am the only one. Why else could I be elected to the school board? I've never set foot in a classroom beyond a parent's role, and even then I avoided it when I could. Ed was the one I let work with the children. I mean, he had to do something to give him some illusion of power.

So being elected should not have happened, but I needed things done. Ever since Muffy graduated, Elwood City's school system has been floundering, stalled in place. Our children are getting dumber and need proper guidance before they fail our entire species, so I took action. I ran for office not expecting to make it past the petition stage, yet my first official meeting as an official school board member is tomorrow night—I was sworn in without incident. Campaigning was a breeze! Apparently I'm not the only one who thinks our leaders can do better. I was just the only one who could stand up and do something about it.

It wasn't cheap, but the true cost of good intentions is usually hidden. I've tried to teach Muffy this without success. This is the true reason she can't find a man good enough to marry—she doesn't realize how difficult it is to be in power, to be successful, to run things. Chip is doing what he can, but it's always been a struggle with him. He has his own plans, not realizing the good he can do in other places. I don't know how to keep track of him or how to motivate him. He'll just have to pick up my lessons on his own.

I know this role isn't a big one, that I probably have no power whatsoever, but at least I took a chance. At least I stood up and said, "Hey! You people aren't doing what needs to be done, and I DEMAND answers!" At least I did something other than sit around and complain like a true peasant. The loudest naysayers are usually the ones who didn't bother standing up in the first place, the ones who are too lazy to do anything productive. I see it all over—the loudest parents are the ones who send their kids to school unable to read, then refuse to do homework with them because "that's your job." What?! If you want something, you have to earn it!

So that's why I wanted this in the first place. Yes, I've always thought of myself as a powerful woman, but you have to put that to good practice if you want it to be considered true. Having an elected office to my name is empowering. I almost want to go further, but I know I won't be able. You have to have the right resources, and I don't have them, not for the offices I would want. I could find them, sure, or even pay them to do my bidding, but that's not what I want.

No, I'll remain the sole ruler of my kingdom at home where I belong. My husband will come home and rub my feet while my children run off to rule their own corners of the world. In this way, I will be queen, if only for a little while.

~End

A/N: I've always felt that Millicent is more powerful than she appears, a sleeping dragon almost. I got a little silly with this because I'm tired and this is piece 22 of 100 for my 10x10 Challenge. I'm tired already but pushing forward, and I'd love for you guys to join me. You can find the themes and instructions on my profile, but feel free to ask any questions. Also, please PM me if you choose to participate so I can read your responses. Honestly this one is too short and breaks the rules but I hate this theme. I'll make up the distance in another piece.


End file.
